Fan:Hazard code/Code 6
Hazardblade1990 15:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC): Yeah. This is where things get good. In case you haven't figured out, Tai has gone rampant, and brought MetalGreymon with him. This will be the first of many battles, and the return of the overall dark theme Hazard code started with. "Tai. What the hell is wrong with you?" "Dude! Language." "Shut your f****** mouth! I think it's time we knock some sense in his sorry ass." "Or at least knock the shit out of him." "Cyrus? What are you doing?" "Lea. Leave me alone unless you plan on helping me. I intend to fight that monstrosity, and bring Tai back to himself." "What? You think you're doing this without me? Tai's my best friend, and I'm going to bring him back." "Matt! What do YOU think you're doing? If you hurt Tai, I'll..." "Sora. Calm down. I'm only going to ruff him up a bit." "You guys forget. We're up against MetalGreymon. He could take on all of our digimon in champion form easily, and our Ultimate level digimon probably won't fare that much better. He just doesn't lose." "Izzy. Just let the other boys do what they will. Even though they may fare better against MetalGreymon if they use strategy, but it would be pretty unnoticeable. You said it yourself. He just doesn't lose. He could probably take on some mega levels." "Yes Mimi." "So, Cyrus. What's your plan?" "Well,digivolve and rush in headfirst, of course." "I don't think you realize exactly what we're up against." "No. I realize that were gonna lose with that strategy, but i don't intend to win this battle. I only intend to bring Tai back. You ready Dracomon?" "As i'll ever be. Even I know I can't beat MetalGreymon. I'd rather face SkullGreymon, and he's undefeatable." "Yeah yeah. I get that much. These guys made that brutally obvious. We can only prolong it for so long." "I know." Dracomon digivloved. Even Coredramon looked rather unimpressive compared to the mighty blue cyberdinosaur. "Man. Talk about coming up short." MetalGreymon looked upon Coredramon. "Enemy. Must defeat." He swiped at Coredramon with his metal claw. Coredramon flew over the attack. "Blue Flare Breath!" The blue flames did little more than piss off MetalGreymon. "Tai. Come on man. I know you're in there. Listen to me. Kari and the rest of us are worried sick about you." Josh tackled Matt, saving him from a claw strike from MetalGreymon. "Coredramon. Try to keep him off our backs Just a litte longer. After a few minutes I will personally knock some sense into Tai, in a very literal sense." "I'll try. But I don't know how long I can keep this up." Coredramon flew around to MetalGreymon's back. "Strike bomber." Coredramon whacked MetalGreymon In the back of the head with his tail. As MetalGreymon turned to attack what he likely registered as a gnat, Coredramon flew out of the range of the metal claw. Or so he thought... "Come on Tai. You helped me out when I first got here. I know you can hear me. If you don't come back to us then I'm gonna personally beat the hell out of you and drag you back..." "Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon fired off his left claw, tethered to his arm by a chain. The attack hit Coredramon in the back, and knocked him out of the Sky. "Coredramon. NO!" MetalGreymon opened up the missile launchers hidden in his chest. "Howling Blaster!" MetalGreymon shrugged off the attack and turned to face the blue wolf, his new foe. "Alright Garurumon, due the same thing the dragon did, except for the getting beat part." The other digidestined watched in horror as Garurumon and Coredramon futiley battled MetalGreymon. "And to think. He was once on our side." "You talk as if he won't be on our side again." "Well look at how Cyrus and matt are faring. Tey're probably our strongest, and their getting their asses kicked." "Correction. Theyr'e asses are being handed to them on a plate." "We can't help them either. The thing about the digital world is that quantity is rarely better than quality. And MetalGreymon is a well oiled machine." Guilmon looked out the window, watching the battle intently. "Tai. Come the F*** ON! I'll give you to the count of ten. 1...2...3...4...5..6...7..8...9..." "Shut your mouth fool." Tai's voice hade become demonic sounding. "That's it. Now I know you aren't the same Tai. Well buddy. I tried." Matt's crest began to glow. "Garurumon. Now." "Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon!" "Giga Blaster." MetalGreymon fired his missiles out at WereGarurumon, who jumped off the missiles quite nimbly. Right into MetalGreymon's face. "Garuru kick!" WereGarurumon kicked MetalGreymon in the face, actually making the cyborg demon reel back. WereGarurumon jumped over a Mega Claw and onto the tether. His own claws began to glow. He ran up MetalGreymon's arm and jumped in order to deliver another attack to the face. MetalGreymon Snatched the werewolf up with his regular arm, and proceeded to squeeze ther life out of him. "Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon dug his glowing claw into MetalGreymon's hand, prompting the cyborg to toss him full force into a tree. WereGarurmon was knocked unconscious by the force of his back hitting the tree. He reverted to Gabumon. "Well. He had him going." "For a little bit." MetalGreymon turned his sights on Cyrus. Tai commented. "Die insect." Cyrus stood there, either out of bravery, or out of fear. MetalGreymon held up his claw for an attack. Coredramon flew in and took the attack for Cyrus. Cyrus picked up his digimon after he reverted back to Dracomon. "Dracomon..." MetalGreymon looked down upon the two, preparing the final blow. "Megalo Atomic Blaster!" Two huge fireballs hit MetalGreymon head on, knocking him down, for the first time in the battle. Standing to oppose the metal demon was a red cyborg dragon. WarGrowlmon, Guilmon's ultimate level form. "Is that...Guilmon. What are you doing Guilmon?" "I'm here to protect my friends." MetalGreymon turned to face his challenger. "Strong...Enemy...Must...Destroy!" The android digimon grappled with each other. "Mega Claw!" "Radiation Blade!" The attacks clashed, sending out a shockwave on impact. "So this is the power of an ultimate level digimon." Cyrus stood in awe. WarGrowlmon pushed MetalGreymon back. "Megalow Atomic Blaster!" "Giga Blaster!" THe attacks met causing a huge explosion. Everyone had to shield their eyes. "MetalGreymon. Finish them!" "Tai! Sora walked out" Tai held his head. "So...ra...AGGGGHHHHH!" Tai and MetalGreymon. Flew away. Cyrus just stood there, awestruck. Yeah. That's the end of this chapter. I know I made MetalGreymon a bit powerful, but i also remember kicking Machinedramon's ass in DW1. Oh, and Dracomon will reach ultimate in the next chapter.